


Let's share

by Anon_M



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: Will Brett help Liam get over his anxiety?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaclyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaclyn/gifts).



> I don't proofread

It had been weeks since Liam left the house.   
Of course, Hayden and Mason, and more recently Corey, had tried to help.  
Yet they had found that inviting Brett Talbot was their best, and only bet of getting him out. 

His mother had tried painstakingly to have her son get out into the world.  
Liam didn't want to hear any of that.   
Not only did he shut off more, and distanced himself from Scott. 

Scott was alpha. Scott was pack. Scott was everything Liam needed.   
Liam simply ignored every text, every call, every email, and every single tap on his window. How did Scott get up there anyway? He was on the second floor. 

It didn't matter, because when Liam came up the stairs and into his room, sitting there on his bed, causally thumbing through comic books, was a slightly annoying Talbot.   
And none other than Scott McCall. 

Brett was there as an incentive, and he knew that.   
Liam and Brett and long since repaired their relationship, werewolf-hood helping them both better understand each other.   
They got pretty close. Yet, Liam got a little too close for his own comfort.   
His real reason for breaking up with Hayden was because of his sparked interest in Brett. 

Now, Liam was the most loyal guy you'd ever meet, so when he told Hayden that they should break it off, she took it a lot better than expected.   
She knew he thought it through, because Liam had evolved that way. He had become a much heavier thinker than before. 

"Dunbar, pay attention!" Coach Finstock shouted, snapping him to attention.   
"We need you all on the field!" 

The final lacrosse game of the season was tonight.  
This game, would make or break their team, determining whether or not they won the season. Everything they had was riding in this game. 

 

On the field, everyone played their best.  
Their only offense was Greenberg getting a penalty for high-sticking. (These coaches were so picky about that. Greenberg would be doing laps.) 

"Season winner: Beacon Hills High School!"   
The referees shouted out the winner of the season after the game.  
There was a lot of chest bumping and sliding in mud, seeing as there had been heavy rain the day before. 

The whole team went out for dinner, each paying for his own meal. 

"Li, this is the longest you've been out in over two months. You okay, buddy?" Scott clapped him on the shoulder, watching Brett from a distance as he leaned against Liam's care. 

"Yep." Liam opted out of weird conversations and trotted forwards to meet Brett.   
Despite how odd the feeling was, he desperately felt the need to have Brett pressed against him, all wide chest and soft heartbeat.   
Liam wanted to reach out to hug him, but he was filthy. 

"Li? You listening? Do you want to share some pizza?" Brett said, touching his chin.   
"Sure."

Everyone on the lacrosse team had to change and clean themselves up.   
Liam slide on some jeans and a tight fitting t shirt and boots.   
Scott hopped on his bike while Liam and Brett got into Liam's car.

"What type of pizza do you want?" Liam asked and Brett answered with cheese, because he didn't really like pepperoni's. 

The whole team was hooping and billeting when they entered the dinner, with the exception of Liam.   
He was glued to Brett's side, saying utterly silent until the got to the counter.  
Even then, he said nothing. Brett ordered. 

As soon as they got their pizza, Brett looked up at Liam from looking at his plate and said.   
"Let's share."


End file.
